mosufan2004fandomcom-20200214-history
Depth Kamen Wars Formers
'Depth Kamen Wars Formers ' is a critically acclaimed show created in 2015 that has 38 seasons. It was created by four nerds. Summary In the year 2015, when four seemingly average Nerds meet on Wikipedia during an Edit Conflict, they decide the page is best left unedited. Then, they realize they all live in the same town of Vashnille, Colorado and decide to meet up. The magic Internet Genie decides to give them the power to go to any one of their favorite universes, but only 36 times. Now known as the Medians they travel to all of their favorite media worlds but end up breaking The Horrifically Long List of Rules for the Travel of Time and Space given to them by the Genie. Now, with portals broken between all worlds, characters from different universes are flooding into the next. Each of the portals leaks T.V.E., a mysterious chemical that can be harnessed into great weapons and power. But some people aren't like that. Some villain characters like Darth Vader and the Terminators are breaking into worlds inhabited by weak characters and plan to take them over. Other characters will relentlessly hunt down our heroes. But this isn't the only danger that our heroes must face. The All Knowing Forever Seeing Never Forgetting Always Watching Brotherhood of Media has been tracking our heroes down. This mysterious organization knew that the Medians would break The Horrifically Long List of Rules for the Travel of Time and Space and is now following them through worlds and collecting all of the T.V.E. they can get their hands on. It's up to our heroes and the media characters fighting alongside them to stop this evil threat. Trivia * The show is partially known for it's completely insane fights and weird concepts. some of these consist of: Robbie Rotten vs Thomas The Train Engine, Ruby Rose vs Clarence, Dragonborn vs Sumo, Godzilla vs The M&M's Man, and Deadpool vs an actual Pool. * The show has made many references to the Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki series due to the shared creators. Such references include characters reading the comics, talking about the comics, making jokes about the comics, and even having a scene from the comic appearing in the final episode. However, the characters Deathrock9, Titanollante, and ShodaiMeesmothLarva never appeared or where never mentioned. * Speaking of Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki, the publishers of it gave the rights of the comic to the company behind Depth Kamen Wars Formers. In an interview with the directors it's been confirmed that the rest of the ROW characters will play a more major role in the up coming 2018 movie. * The name of the main characters home town of "Vashnille" is a play on the city of "Nashville" in the state of Tennessee. * Category:Poop Category:Pokeyman Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:Radical Category:Frickin Flying Submarines With Lazers Attached To Their Drills Category:Page Category:Pages Category:Holidays Category:Animals Category:Weeaboos Category:Quotes Category:Black Russian Person Category:Lord and Savior Category:Movies